Protein supplementation for stable weight loss in HIV infected patients. The purpose of this 12 week study is to compare a nutritional supplement that contains increased amounts of a high quality protein to one that does not have this specific protein. The study will look at maintaining or increasing the amount of lean body weight( parts of the body without fat) in those subjects who have lost weight, but whose weight is currently stable.